fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Krętacz
puff Czyli... nie dotrzymasz swojego postanowienia dotyczącego skończenia FFa w tym miesiącu? Tym samym przyznając nam rację? Cóż, jak chcesz :( Voxovan 13:33, lip 12, 2015 (UTC) "Nie będę robił czegoś, czego chce taki zjeb" http://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png Voxovan 13:40, lip 12, 2015 (UTC) Myślisz, że pamiętam dokładnie, co to było? http://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png ~ Tene Szybko poszło, co? ~ Tene Ok, bro :l ~ TheSpawn. Tak, czemu nie Voxovan 19:16, lis 21, 2015 (UTC) Dobra robota Muge ;v W sumie to mogę cię odbanować, ban zrobił swoje :) Voxovan 19:48, lis 21, 2015 (UTC) Nie, i jak widać wszystkim, bo nikogo na nim nie ma. TheSpawn. Używasz barwników? Bo jak dla mnie są meh i podstawowe zbroje wyglądają lepiej :v Akuumo 17:25, cze 3, 2016 (UTC) Ale podpisać się mogłeś lamo. Lol, mój kolega też tak znołlajfił. A ja mam wyruszać do Dun Tynne, wolę się DELEKTOWAĆ, jak ty drugim sezonem Daredevila. Nołlajfie. :v Akuumo 17:32, cze 4, 2016 (UTC) Btw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQHsmiFJqJc Akuumo 17:38, cze 4, 2016 (UTC) Wybacz, że podlinkowałem ci filmik w ciekawy sposób przedstawiający fabułę dodatku, straszny ja. I heh, przynajmniej nie przeszedłem już fabuły Krwi, nołlajfie Akuumo 17:59, cze 4, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Robiłeś questy z krwawiącym drzewem i odwarem z grzybów? Akuumo 18:35, cze 4, 2016 (UTC) Z opisu rzeczywiście bezużyteczny, bo mam mnóstwo mutagenów. I w ogóle, obczaj mutację Euforia, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś. I zrób te questy. Oba. Tu rozpoczniesz ten z grzybami A finałowy boss był DEEEEEJM. Dobrze, że znalazłem tego OP builda na YT heh. Akuumo 15:06, cze 5, 2016 (UTC) Najlepsze. I to, które prowadziło do zaruchania ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Akuumo 15:39, cze 5, 2016 (UTC) Nie doczytałem Knightfall całego, a to co czytałem było dość dawno, ale to bycie "wrakiem człowieka" może mieć coś wspólnego z wydarzeniami z Batman: Venom. Kani--Nui 22:11, cze 5, 2016 (UTC) Nie, to na pewno rodzice. Akuumo 09:38, cze 6, 2016 (UTC) Heh, nawet kiedy jesteś zbanowany na czacie mogę cię doprowadzić do rage'a. Akuumo 11:42, cze 6, 2016 (UTC) xD Kiedy Muge wyzywa cię od głupich to wiesz, że wygrałeś. I jaką opcję z wiedźmą wybrałeś? I co z Euforią? I jak sprawuje się Aerondight? I w jakiej zbroi chodziłeś? Akuumo 14:29, cze 6, 2016 (UTC) Beka xD No i pisałeś, że niedługo dokończysz, to się zdecyduj Akuumo 17:33, cze 6, 2016 (UTC) "Grubciu" xd Podwójna beka. A ty nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytania odnośnie dodatku Akuumo 08:23, cze 7, 2016 (UTC) xD Nie, najpierw odpowiedz na moje pytania, które padły wcześniej Akuumo 13:22, cze 7, 2016 (UTC) "bejedsza i tak nikt tego nie czyta, lel" Nie muszę tego czytać, by to zobaczyć. TheSpawn. Jak już usuwasz FFa zrób to przy jednej, a nie kilku edycjach. Nabijaczu >:l Voxovan 15:15, cze 12, 2016 (UTC) Wiem, widziałem na streamie, będą nowe zdolności kart ;_; Nowe mechaniki ;_; TRYB FABULARNY Z WYBORAMI MORALNYMI ;_; I zamknięta beta, do której zapisy padły, serwery CDPR znowu rządzą Akuumo 19:37, cze 13, 2016 (UTC) Tite-troll. TheSpawn. Poza tym, że Shrift Ishidy to bullshit i jeszcze jest tak bezużyteczny? W sumie nie. Było, było. Już wcześniej o tym wspominali. Red Hood w gruncie rzeczy nie ma zbyt dobrych serii solowych czy drużynowych - niezłe było Batman: Under The Hood, Red Hood: The Lost Days nie czytałem (ale pisał to Judd Winnick, więc chyba nie powinno być tragiczne), potem chyba przewijał się w Batmanie podczas runu Morrisona jako antagonista (ale ten okres znam bardzo słabo). Jego dwie późniejsze serie z New 52 (Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Hood/Arsenal) to komiksy w najlepszym razie przeciętne. Jego seria z Rebirth jeszcze nie wystartowała, ale po raz trzeci dostaje ją Lobdell, więc pewnie znów będzie syf. Kani--Nui 14:39, cze 28, 2016 (UTC)